


Candy Hearts and Kisses

by hiddles_ass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Dean Loves Sam, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sam Loves Dean, Toddler Sam, absent john winchester as usual, dean is 8 and sam is 4, im not sticking to the show exactly, like really mild, marked teen+ for mild language, nothing worse than in the show, pls appreciate, pls ignore if i mess up the timeline, pre-series weecest, pure fluff, this is arguably the purest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_ass/pseuds/hiddles_ass
Summary: Dean starts finding presents in his stuff...who could they be from?





	1. Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> if you see anything that needs editing, tell me :) enjoy!

Dean stretched his arms wide and yawned as the gentle morning sun shone on his face. He reached across his bed to pull Sam closer to him, but felt only the cold, empty sheet under his hand. His eyes shot open.

"Sammy?" He called, voice heavy with sleep. Sam was never up before him, and John would kick his ass if he overslept.

"Good morning, Dean." Sam's cheerful voice came from the opposite side of the shabby motel room. Dean pulled himself onto his elbows and watched Sam perfectly fill in the lines of an old (stolen) coloring book that Dean had given him for Christmas.

"Where's dad?"

"Out on a hunt, remember?" Sam stopped his coloring to shoot Dean a toothless smile. "And it's Saturday, so no school."

"Oh," was all Dean said, sinking back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. "What do you want to do today?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sam replied with a sneaky little grin. They were supposed to be training all weekend, but he knew Dean would let him do whatever he wanted. "Can we go...get ice cream at the arcade? And go to the library."

"Are you sure you want to go to the _library_ on our weekend off?" Dean objected.

Sam looked up at him with his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine. You're such a nerd," Dean conceded, ruffling his little brother's long hair. "But go get a shower first. I can smell you from here."  
  


While Sam was in the shower (he really did stink), Dean made himself some breakfast and stopped by the motel office to check if John had left any messages. Their dad tried to call in as often as possible, but payphones were few and far between when the hunt took him out into the wilderness.

There were no messages, but a mystery person had left a small gift for one "Dean Winchester" at the front desk. Dean pestered the clerk to at least describe the gift-giver, but the man kept a secret like the dead, and Dean was left guessing.

It was obvious that the gift had been carefully wrapped, but the wrapping was a mix of old newspapers and faded construction paper, all stuck together with a good amount of duct tape. Maybe it was from a girl? Dean may have been young, but he was observant enough to notice the looks and giggles that the schoolgirls aimed his way. Valentine's Day _was_  on Sunday. Maybe he had a secret admirer.

Dean opened the gift as he walked back to the motel room. Nestled carefully inside were two green Jolly Ranchers and a piece of mint gum, Dean's favorite. Whoever left this knew him pretty well.

Sam was dressed, clean, and ready to go when Dean got back. He was sitting at the kitchen table counting his quarters for the arcade machine. He looked up and smiled that sweet, toothless grin as he shoved his quarters into the pocket of his worn, oversized, hand-me-down jeans.

"Eight quarters," he said proudly, climbing off of the too-tall chair. "That means eight games. Whaaatcha got there?" He gestured toward Dean's mystery candy package.

"Oh, just a present someone left for me at the desk," Dean replied, casually, and then smirked. "I have fans now. Lots of people like me."

Sam just smiled that same smile up at him. "I like you, De. Arcade?"

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded, taking Sammy's hand and locking the door as they left the room.

It was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who could it be?? :o


	2. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean finds presents & everyone's favorite brothers are just generally cute af, despite family issues. So business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write last night but school is kicking my ass :/ enjoy & feel free to comment ur commenty comments. also im a youngster and know 0 things abt arcade games from the 80s, so bear with me pls haha

The arcade was at least a mile away from their motel, so by the time Sam and Dean arrived, it was already noon. They ordered triple-scoop ice cream cones for lunch and sat down at a grimy, dirty corner booth to eat while they argued over which games they should play first.  
"I bet I can beat you at Mario," Sam challenged, ice cream dripping down the cone and and his chin. His sticky hands were covered in chocolate.  
"Yeah, maybe--if they don't kick you out for being such a mess." Dean laughed at Sam's ice cream goatee.

After Sam's face had been thoroughly scrubbed, they played games for several hours before they ran out of quarters. They took their handfuls of tokens over to the prize counter to exchange for candies. Dean had already stuffed his face with sweets when he noticed that Sam hadn't even touched his.  
"Aren't you gonna eat those?" Dean asked gesturing towards the gum and Jolly Ranchers that Sam was currently shoving into his one and only hole-less pocket.  
Sam smiled, knowingly. "I'm saving them," he replied, taking Dean's hand and leading him out of the arcade. "Now it's library time."

The public library was conveniently placed on their route from the arcade to the motel and they got there in no time. They didn't have library cards to check out books, and John refused to buy anything not hunt-related, but Sam loved stories and begged Dean to take him to the library to read whenever they could. Sam was only in preschool, but he was already far ahead of his classmates and could read very basic stories. Still, he preferred to have Dean read to him in the cozy children's nook, curled together in the massive pillows and imagining faraway lands where there were no monsters to hunt or fear.  
At some point, they both fell asleep and were woken hours later by a concerned librarian.  
"Your parents must be worried sick! You can use the desk phone to call them, if you want," she offered. Sam nearly told her that it was okay, their dad was away hunting a nest of vampires and wouldn't be home for a few days, but a quick pinch from Dean on the soft skin of his arm stopped him.  
"It's fine," Dean said quickly. "We live really close to here, so we'll just be going now." He flashed the librarian a smile before practically dragging Sam out of the room.

The walk home was filled with a heavy, tense silence.  
"De?" Sam said finally, hesitantly, stopping on the sidewalk near the motel to look up at Dean with his famous puppy-dog eyes. "Are you mad at me?"  
Dean had been trying so hard to be angry at him for endangering their secret, but how could he be when Sam looked at him like that? "No, of course not," he replied. "You just have to be more careful. You let it slip that Dad's a hunter and next thing you know, they lock us up. We'd never see each other again."  
Sam was staring at him with huge, wide, frightened eyes now. "I'm sorry, De. I forgot. I don't want them to take me away from you."  
"I know," Dean's voice softened. "Is your arm okay?" He knelt down and gently took Sam's arm to inspect it. There was a small bruise forming on his soft baby skin. "I'm sorry," Dean said quietly, placing a gentle kiss to the injury. "All better?"  
"All better," Sam assured him with a small smile.

Back at the motel, Sam used his expert chef skills to microwave some canned ravioli while Dean went to check for messages at the front desk again. When Dean got back, he discovered another small package--wrapped just like the one he'd recieved that morning--waiting for him underneath the door mat. Whoever left it must have done so while he was in the office, because it hadn't been there when he'd let Sam into the room.  
Dean entered the motel and set the opened present on his bedside table. It was full of the same goodies as last time. Sam was waiting for him at the kitchen table with two steaming bowls of dinner.  
It was late at night; the sun had set before they'd even made it back to their motel. They ate quickly and went to bed, eager to have more fun the next day.  
John had paid for a 2-bed room, insisting that Sam and Dean were too old to share a bed, but both brothers felt safer curled together all night. They fell asleep together, Sam tucked safely under his big brother's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cat just climbed onto my face help


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is finally solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is this unbeta-ed, but also unedited. And it's 3:38 am. So please don't scream at me for my many mistakes. :)

The next morning, Dean woke up after Sam again. He watched his little brother color in his book through half-closed eyes. Dean rolled onto his back and stretched, letting his eyes drift shut again.  
“Good morning, Dean,” Sam said without turning around. “I left some cereal for you on the counter if you want some.”  
“Hmm…” Dean was falling asleep again. “What time is it?”  
“Like 6,” Sam replied. Morning light was drifting in from between the worn curtains.  
“Ugh, that’s waaayyyy too early,” Dean rolled over again to bury his face into the pillows. “Come back to bed, Sammy. Go back to sleep.”  
Sam hesitated before turning around to look at the large lump in the motel bed. He smiled and walked over, climbing back inside the warm and wiggling under Dean’s arm. They were both asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Dean woke up not even an hour later. Sam was still asleep, so he tucked the blankets carefully around his baby brother before pulling on some sweatpants and a shirt to go check at the lobby for messages.  
There was finally one from John saying that he would be back that night and they should be packed up and ready to go. An urgent case was waiting two states over that they needed to get to ASAP.  
There was also another package waiting from his mystery gifter, and he opened it as he walked back to the motel room.  
Inside, he found the same candies as in the others, but there was also a small slip of paper tucked inside the wrapper of a piece of gum. He pulled it out as he entered the room, eager to finally figure out who his secret admirer was. It read:  
“hapy valenteins day. love Samy.”  
Dean stopped short and let out a soft chuckle.  
His mystery Valentine was Sam. Little Sammy, with his toothless smiles and books and ice cream dripping from his chin. Little Sammy coloring in the lines and microwaving canned foods and saving his favorite cereal for Dean.  
Somehow it was better than any girl from school.  
Dean set the gift on the bedside table and climbed back under the blankets next to Sam. He pressed a soft kiss to the messy hair on his baby brother’s head and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sammy,” before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too anticlimatic. I also might go back later and edit, I just wanted to get this out there for all the ~fans~ ;) lol


End file.
